1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to arylthiadiazole derivatives and salts thereof having antiviral activity.
2. Description of the Related Art
Thiadiazoles having herbicidal activity are described in JP-A-3-193773, JP-A-4-103575, and JP-A-4-117372. Thiadiazoles useful as an agricultural fungicide are described in JP-A-4-182403, and JP-A-4-182405. On the other hand, acyclovir (antiherpetic medicine), amantadine (antiinfluenzal medicine), azidothymidine (anti-HIV medicine, HIV: human immunodeficiency virus) are known as antiviral medicines.
No medicine is effective against viral diseases at the moment, so that effective antiviral medicines are desired to be developed. In particular, development of anti-HIV medicine is urgent.